


Famished

by Rawrbin



Series: Omega Dick Week 2020 [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Damian Wayne, Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Breastfeeding, Damian is young, Lactation, M/M, Male Lactation, Nipple Licking, Omega Dick Grayson, Onesided Relationships - Freeform, everyone wants Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rawrbin/pseuds/Rawrbin
Summary: He is here to train, not to watch Todd make a fool of himself with his obvious and very physical attempts at lascivious flirtation. Damian won’t stand for it.-Damian gets jealous when another alpha takes away the attention ofhisomega. He may not be old enough to be on Grayson's radar yet, but being a pup does have some advantages when it comes to getting the omega's focus back on him and away from Todd.Written for Omega Dick Week Day 3: Lactation/Breast Feeding
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: Omega Dick Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851487
Comments: 19
Kudos: 402
Collections: Omega!Dick Week





	Famished

Jason Todd is here. 

Damian fights to hold back a growl as his inner alpha rages. 

Jason Todd is here and he has stolen away the attention of _Damian’s_ omega. 

He and Grayson had been passing a fine day, just the two of them, with Grayson teaching him some new hand to hand combat techniques. Then Todd had shown up. Todd, who by his own admission did not even enjoy spending time at the manor. Yet for some reason he had made the decision to journey out here today and interrupt his private training with Grayson. He had asked Grayson to practice spar with _him_ . Grayson had accepted and told _Damian_ to “take a break.” 

A break. 

Crime does not take a break (father’s words), and neither does Damian need to. He is here to train, not to watch Todd make a fool of himself with his obvious and very physical attempts at lascivious flirtation. Damian won’t stand for it. 

He watches the two of them sparing on the training mats and determines that he must do something to put an end to this indecency. As he strategizes the two of them scrap, continually getting the upper hand on one another in a seemingly even match.

Grayson charges at Todd with a new attack, but it appears the alpha is not as dumb as he looks. He twists with the movement, turning Grayson’s momentum against him to bring them both tumbling down onto the mat. Todd lands on top of the omega, laying his weight along Grayson’s back to pin him in place. 

It was distasteful. 

He could see the older alpha whisper something into Grayson’s ear - something that made the omega laugh and push his body back up against Todd’s. Damian could tell Grayson was not truly putting his effort into the escape however; if he were there was no way Todd could have kept him down. 

Damian can feel a growl forming in the back of his throat again, his little alpha fangs twitching in displeasure. He works to subdue his instinctive urges though. Todd was a much larger alpha, and loathe as Damian were to admit it, he is unlikely to be intimidated by such a direct confrontational approach. Instead Damian rushes over to the sparring mats, a superior strategy in place to put an end to the obscene display unfolding in front of him. 

“Grayson, I’m hungry!” 

Todd and Grayson cease their salacious wrestling on the mat and look up at him. 

“Go ask Alfie to make you a damn sandwich then. What’re you bothering us for?” Todd growls at him.

The irritation on his face is clear, much to Damian’s pleasure. If he is so bothered then he should leave. His presence in the manor is unneeded, since Damian himself would obviously make a much better training partner for Grayson. 

“I want milk,” he demands, stomping his foot to accentuate the point. 

Todd’s anger grows. Damian can smell it in his scent, tinged with a hint of poorly contained jealousy. The older alpha opens his mouth as if to argue, but before he can get a word out Damian unleashes his secret weapon. 

He _whines_. 

A high-pitched and sorrowful pup-whine, the kind that _begs_ for omega attention. 

He had been mortified the first time he had accidentally released a pup-whine in front of his father, unbidden. However, instead of chastising him for his childishness the way mother and grandfather had on such occasions, father had taught him how to weaponize it against his opponents. One tiny whine from a pup could be enough to trigger an adult’s protective instincts, making them hesitate. And the Bats took full advantage of the openings created in those moments of hesitation. Yes, it has proven very useful indeed. Damian is sure father never would have guessed the person most often on the receiving end of his demanding whines would be their own Nightwing though. 

The strategy works just as he planned. The same way it has worked in many instances before. Grayson’s body visibly tenses, omega instincts preparing him to defend the pup in need, and his wide eyes snap to Damian immediately. 

“Come on Jay, let me up,” he says, pushing back against the alpha with purpose this time. The alpha releases a soft growl in his throat, but he moves away compliantly to let the omega stand. As Grayson picks himself up from the mat Damian throws a quick smirk in Todd’s direction. He has won today. 

“You don’t always have to give in to him you know,” Jason grumbles as Grayson crosses the mat towards Damian. 

“Leave him alone Jay, he’s just a pup. And omega milk is good for healthy growth.”

“Well, I hope you’re right on that front. Kid needs all the help he can get in that department.”

Damian scowls, but fortunately he doesn’t have to wait long to get his revenge on Todd. The instant Grayson reaches him Damian is grabbing at his tank top, hurriedly rucking the garment up to expose the omega’s chest. His puffy nipples are already glistening, working hard to produce milk, all for Damian. The omega had not begun milk production until Damian had joined the pack and his body’s biological imperative to care for a pup had taken over. He took great joy in the fact that he had such influence on the omega. 

He leans in now to seal his mouth around a nipple, keeping eye contact with Todd the entire time. The older alpha’s hands ball into tight fists as he watches him. Grayson doesn’t allow him to drink his milk. Doesn’t allow any of the other alphas in their pack to drink from him. No, he makes it all for Damian alone. 

He begins sucking on the tender nipple, gently coaxing more of Grayson’s milk out. It flows into his mouth, rich and sweet, and he drinks it greedily. He feels Grayson’s hand settle on the back of his head, tenderly cradling him as he sucks down more and more of his milk. 

Damian can still feel Todd’s angry eyes on them though. Can still catch a whiff of Todd’s unpleasant musky scent where he should only be smelling Grayson’s clean sweet omega one. He needs to do more if he desires to truly impress upon Todd just whose omega this actually is. 

Deviously he flicks out his tongue, sweeping across Grayson’s sensitive bud even as he continues sucking sweet milk from him. The effect is instantaneous. 

Grayson gasps. 

Damian smirks around the nipple. He can practically _feel_ the resentment radiating off of Todd now. He flicks his tongue out again. Another gasp. A jealous twinge in Todd’s scent. Victory for Damian. 

He goes at it more aggressively now, feverishly working his tongue against the omega’s nipple as he coaxes out fresh waves of milk. He slurps it down greedily, and drinks in the omega’s soft staccato gasps all the same. He curls his arms around Grayson’s torso, clinging to him and pulling him deeper into his mouth. 

His small alpha fangs begin twitching again and he is suddenly overcome by the desire to _bite_. He wants to mark his omega to show Todd and everyone else exactly who Grayson belongs to. Overcome by alpha instinct he clamps down, sinking his little fangs into the nipple between his lips.

Grayson _yelps_ this time. He jerks away from Damian, hand tangling in the alpha’s hair to pull his head back. Across the mat he can hear Todd growling low. Damian sees a small prick of blood on the nipple from where his fangs had pierced it. The mark should stay for at least a few days. His alpha feels satisfied. 

“Damian!” Grayson chastises him, “What the heck? That hurt.” 

Damian should feel bad, but he doesn’t. Instead he just enacts phase two of his strategy. 

He lets out another pup whine. 

“I didn’t mean to.” 

“Didn’t mean to? Didn’t mean to?! He’s bleeding! You almost bit his damn nipple right off!” Todd growls at him, playing right into Damian’s hand. 

He whines again, purposefully recoiling away from Todd’s aggressive alpha smell, and curls in on himself. Look small. Look frightened.

Grayson notices. 

“Jay, stoppit! You’re scaring him. It’s no wonder he bit me; you’ve been sending out such an aggressive alpha scent this whole time, it probably frightened him and triggered his defensive instincts.”

Like putty. 

“Perhaps you are right Grayson. It may be best if we retire up to your nest where there will be no distractions.” 

Grayson’s arm coils around him, gently guiding him out of the room with a hand on his back and protective growl thrown back towards Todd. Damian can’t help glancing over his shoulder and throwing a smirk in his direction as well. The alpha’s eyes widen, then his brows furrow with rage as he understands the situation perfectly. Damian just turns back and follows Grayson up to his room with contented victory. 

He may be just a pup now, but it won’t be long until he is a fully grown alpha. When that time comes, Damian can see no other future than one where Grayson wears his mating bite on his neck. Until then he will keep fending off other alphas, by any means necessary.


End file.
